


Let’s Shoot a Home Movie

by Ehmotep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Oneshot, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehmotep/pseuds/Ehmotep
Summary: Yuri and Otabek decide to film their next sex-capade. A half sequel half spin off of “I Never Knew You Were Into This”





	Let’s Shoot a Home Movie

The red recording light held steady beside the bed, capturing the scene before it. The faces would be blurred and voices altered after the fact to protect the two skaters’ identities— besides, this video was just as much for them as it was for whoever may see it online. Otabek Altin sat on the edge of the bed, clad in his underwear and a tight-fit t-shirt. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” came the baritone grumble of Otabek’s voice. “Did you do as I ordered? Are you wearing your uniform?”

The door swung open, revealing a petite blond in a skirt and panties, and a black compression shirt that cling to his frame. Around his neck was a collar with a bell. “Yes master,” came the quiet reply. The figure strode into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Twirl for me.”

The blond complied, putting his arms over his head and spinning around, skirt flying up. As he spun, the last part of his outfit became apparent; a tail like a cat, held in place by a vibrating plug that Otabek held the remote for.

“Perfection.” Otabek said, stroking his jawline. “Come here, kitten.”

Yuri approached the bed slowly, hips swaying teasingly as he walked, crossing one foot elegantly in front of the other as he strut. When Otabek reached out and grabbed him by the collar, he let out an involuntary mew. Otabek kissed him hard on the mouth, pulling the smaller man into his lap. His hand slid under Yuri’s shirt, sliding across his smooth chest and up his collarbone, flicking the bell with a jingle.

Otabek scooted back on the bed, lying on his back with Yuri straddled over top of him. They were both hard by this point, but Otabek wanted to tease him for as long as possible, to force him over the edge. Grabbing the remote from the bedside table, he turned on the vibrating tail plug.

Yuri’s head instantly snapped back as the vibrator started up, fingers grasping desperately at the sheets as he moaned and mewled loudly.

“What a good kitten I have, so obedient! Just one more thing, and you’ll get your reward.” Otabek told him, hand moving to Yuri’s lower stomach, which jutted out noticeably. “You filled up for me, such a good boy~” He began to massage small circles on Yuri’s bladder with his thumb.

Yuri could feel his bladder being pressed and played with from both sides. Otabek’s callous, strong hand pressing on the front, and the tail vibrator pressed generously against his prostate, jiggling his bladder and it’s contents. “I-I did everything you told me to do, master.” Yuri managed to stammer out, mouth hanging open. He felt a spurt of warmth force itself from his bladder into the front of his panties, dribbling a few drops into the material.

Otabek could feel the vibrations from the plug atop his hips, his dick thrumming with excitement in response. “Mmm, you’re doing so good for me kitten,” he said, thumbing at the wet spots on his Yura’s panties. Grabbing the remote, he turned the vibrations up to the next level, vibrating so forcefully he could see the muscles of Yuri’s thighs shaking and jiggling in response. “Hold it as long as you can for me.”

The vibrations were too much. Yuri clenched his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on holding in his piss. He reach down to grab his cock and hold back the endless yellow tide that was waiting, but was stopped by Otabek’s hand grabbing his. “No hands, kitten.” He said. The pet name, along with Otabek’s commanding tone, was incredibly hot to Yuri. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of desperation, a several-second-long dribble of urine escaping him, dripping from under his skirt and panties and running in small rivulets down his thighs, eventually being absorbed by the sheets and Otabek’s boxers, straining against his erect length. That spurt lessened his desperation some, just enough for him to regain control with a shuddering breath and the clench of his teeth.

And then, the vibrations stopped. Opening his eyes, Yuri looked down at Otabek questioningly before he felt the larger man’s fingers dragging across his ass. Otabek stroked Yuri’s tailed, cupped his supple ass cheek, and smacked it, making Yuri yelp in surprise and pleasure. And then, the fingers were circling Yuri’s tail plug, gripping it and slowly pulling it out of him as Yuri lifted his butt in the air to make it easier. It came out with a wet pop before being discarded on the bedside table.

Yuri felt empty without the plug, having grown used to the full feeling of it being inside him. “M-master!”

“Yes, kitten~?”

“I want you inside me...please, master.”

“You want me to stuff your hungry little tail hole? Is that it, my slutty little kitten~?”

“Yes master, please master!” Yuri begged, face burning from humiliation and desperation. He could feel otabek’s fingers probing at his hole, hips adjusting underneath him to line up his cock with Yuri’s hole.

“When you’re ready, kitten.”

And so Yura began to sink down slowly, moaning loudly as he felt the hot head of Otabek’s cock press against his entrance. It slid easily into his prepped ass, filling him up with stiff heat. Once it was fully in, he paused to adjust, fully enjoying the feeling of Otabek inside him and of his powerful hips supporting Yuri’s weight. “O-okay, we can start.”

“Start, _what?_ ” Otabek pressed, wanting to hear Yuri say it.

“Start moving, please master! I want you to fuck me, p-please!”

And Otabek obliged. He rocked his hips, thrusting up into Yuri before dragging his length mostly out and then ramming it in again. He bit his lip, gritting himself against the raw ecstasy he was feeling. Yuri was stretched, but he was still tight around Otabek’s cock. As he humped Yuri, he kept a close watch of Yuri’s face.

Yuri’s tongue was lolling, eyes closed and unseeing, and his breathing was deep and ragged. Otabek thrust into him again, and realized he must have found Yuri’s prostate when Yuri yelped, eyes flying open. “Ah, Ota— master!” He cried, fingernails digging into Otabek’s thighs. Otabek knew that was the spot to focus on, so he settled his hands on Yuri’s hips to hold him and help move. Now that he found his prostate, it was time to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.

Otabek began bouncing his hips, using his hands to guide Yuri up and down his cock as he grated against his prostate again and again, eliciting a guttural moan from the small blond. Every single push against his prostate intensified Yuri’s desperation, compressing his bladder from behind as Otabek entered him again and again. He felt a familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach as he drew closer and closer to climaxing, his dick twitching with increasing frequency as the head turned a desperate bright red. After a few more thrusts, Yura came over Otabek’s stomach, chest, and face, even splattering his hair with some cum as Yuri’s mouth opened and closed with silent cries of ecstasy. He felt a burning heat underneath him, and when he looked down he saw a rapidly growing pool of piss engulfing him and Otabek. He had been so overstimulated and desperate, he hadn’t even felt himself lose control. Yura knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it now, so he just panted as the sound of hot piss hissing mixed with the creaking of the bed and the wet sounds of Otabek fucking him.

The combination of the sight before him, hot piss pooling around him, and tension built up from the foreplay and sex was too much or Otabek, and he soon followed suit, cumming in Yuri’s ass. As soon as. Yuri was done, he pulled himself off of Otabek’s cock, falling next to him in the sodden sheets. His hands and legs were shaking, eyes tearing up, and his mouth let out a wracked sob of relief, orgasmic bliss, and embarrassment at having lost control like that.

Otabek was beside him instantly, peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses and wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. “You did fantastic, Yura. I’m so proud of you, my little Russian kitten. You did so good!”

Yuri pressed into Otabek’s comforting touches, feeling small and tired in his strong arms. “Beka, ‘M dirty.” He complained with a whining lilt, acutely aware of the cooling piss that covered both of them and the semen dripping out of his ass. He felt dirty.

“I know, baby. I’ll get you cleaned up.” Otabek told him comfortingly. “I’ll run us a hot bath.” He got up, stopping to pause the camera recording, and went to the bathroom, getting the bath started. He put in some bath salts and bubble bath, wanting to soothe Yuri as much as possible. He went back into the room to collect Yuri bridal-style, carrying him into the bathroom and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. After sitting Yuri on the edge of the bath, he stripped the soaked panties, skirt, and shirt off of his lover and left them in a pile on the floor next to their towels. “Is it warm enough for you?”

Yuri submerged his hand in the water before nodding tiredly. “Mm, yeah. Feels good.” He said, before falling quiet once again. He stared at the steaming water for a few moments before a felt a hand on his, bringing him back into the moment.

“Let’s get cleaned up, Yura.” Otabek said calmly, stepping into the bathtub and guiding Yuri in as well. The bubble bath and mineral bath salts were floral and sweet, and they set to work easing his discomfort and pain almost immediately. Otabek cupped his hands to collect the hot water and suds, dumping it down Yuri’s shoulders and arms, front and back. He grabbed a washrag, and from his position seated behind Yuri he ran the rag across his skin, lathering the body wash into Yuri’s skin. He reached around, putting his arms around the small blond and kissing his neck lovingly as he cleaned Yuri’s chest and stomach, reaching down to clean his private as well.

When he was touched with the rough rag down there, Yuri yelped and grabbed Otabek’s arm to stop him from moving more. “Nnng, Beka! Sensitive.” He explained, his penis extremely oversensitive due to the lack of stimulation while they had sex. Cumming hands-free had left Yuri exhausted and overstimulated, the sensitive organ between his legs felt raw.

“Sorry, Yura. I’ll make it quick, baby.” Otabek comforted him, cleaning him much more gently before wiping down his thighs and legs. “Don’t you feel better now? My nice, clean kitten.”

Yuri nodded, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. His hair was wet and slick with sweat. But Otabek didn’t forget about that either. As soon as the rag was wrung out and set aside, he squeezed shampoo into his hands and lathered it up, massaging it into Yuri’s scalp softy. He pulled the bubbles along the delicate golden strands, running his fingers from root to tip. Yuri just closed his eyes and leaned into the sensation, relaxing in Beka’s arms. Some warm water was dumped over his head, rinsing the suds from his hair.

Otabek repeated the process with the bottle of conditioner, stroking his kitten’s hair softly. Yuri leaned into his touches, sighing contentedly. “Beka?”

“Mm, Yura?”

“I feel a lot better. Thank you.”

Otabek chuckled at that, pressing his lips to the skin of Yuri’s neck and kissing it, sucking on the skin gently for a second before pulling away. “Of course. I love you, Yura.”

“I know. I love you too, Beka.” Yuri said, his face flushed from the heat and embarrassment.

“I know.”


End file.
